1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of telephones.
2. Description of Related Art
Since their introduction, mobile phones have increasingly become a staple in the lives of many people. Users of mobile phones generally keep their phones on or near their person throughout course of the day due to their portable nature. For many users, mobile devices have become the sole place in which contacts are stored, and may find it inconvenient to contact people from their contacts list on a traditional landline telephone. Many people have adopted mobile phones as their main source of telephonic communication due to its convenience, even though significant advantages are still present on a landline system. Advantages a landline system may provide includes less likelihood of a dropped call due to bad cellular reception, call quality may be superior on a landline, and cost to conduct a call via landline may be less costly than on a mobile phone plan. In addition, there may be other benefits to getting more users to conduct calls via landline, for example reduced load on the operating wireless spectrum, resulting in less congestion and allowing more, and potentially more important, calls to get through. Therefore, what is clearly needed is a system which creates a bridge between a mobile handset and a landline.